The Once-ler's Love-ler
by ayeMpinkaholic
Summary: The Once-ler. A busy man he was. Ambitious dreams he prolonged to achieve. Nevertheless, had The Once-ler ever fall in love with a girl during his youthful days, and did a girl even love him back? Oh, it was a long time ago. Though his hair had turned silvery white, a story here has revealed how it all began that was one thing he could never forget..
1. Chapter 1 - Once-ler's Sign

THE ONCE-LER'S LOVE-LER

The Once-ler. We have heard of his legend. Was that all? Have you heard of the rest? A busy man he was. Ambitious dreams he prolonged to achieve. Nevertheless, had The Once-ler ever fall in love with a girl during his youthful days, and did a girl even love him back? Oh, it was a long time ago. Though his hair had turned silvery white, a story here has revealed how it all began that it was one thing he could never forget…

CHAPTER 1 – Once-ler's Sign

The Once-ler. A tall young man with messy black hair, wearing gray descent hat, who loves to play with his black electric guitar and is a great inventor. What he does not understand is that every invention he makes comes to nothing but a failure. From there, he feels lost. All he ever dreamed of is to make his family proud. Because of many failures he had done, they can't take him seriously anymore. His twin retarded brothers always bully him for being nerdy loser. "What in the world can I do to become successful?" he utterly cries in his thoughts.

It took him days to decide what he could do next. He spends his whole time in his room, writing many unanswered questions in his journal and drawing sketches that do not make any sense. Nothing came up in his mind. Maybe some fresh air and an open space can get a clear mental views.

He goes out for a walk with his pet mule, Melvin. Not very far from his house, he stops in the middle of the meadow. He sits down on the grassy field and takes out his journal and a pen, doing the deep thinking again. There isn't a thing that pops in his head, so he keeps tearing pages that are insignificant.

Feeling like he was about to give up, he kept his journal away. He grabs his guitar that was hanging on Melvin's back, then lies against a log comfortably. What a fine and normal weather. The birds are chirping, the breeze is coolig, yet Once-ler is very lost and confused at the moment. His mule notices Once-ler's unusual silence, so he rubs his hat with his snout as if it was saying, "Hey, are you okay?"

Once-ler turns to look at Melvin with a down expression. He faintly curves a smile on his face when he understood his pet's concerned gesture. "He-Hey, boy.. Don't worry, I'm fine." He says and turns his head back to gaze at the sunny horizon, "I think I just need a little music to clear up my mind. Then maybe, something will come along."

He takes a deep breath and holds it, then sighs slowly as he starts strumming the guitar. Out of the blue, he creates an acoustic, relaxing melody as he stares at the sea-blue sky. Not knowing himself that he was already singing,

_"**Oooh, what a bright and sunny day.**_

_**But look at me, I'm not okay..**_

_**This ambitious dream is so blurry, and hey, what should I say?**_

_Should I stay because of the failures I made?_

_Give me a sign. Is it my time? Give me a sign__…"_ *sighs*

He sits up straight and looks at the clouds, then continues to hum.

_"**What can I do, to get a clearer point of view?**_

_**There's so much to do, but what can I do?**_

_**Hey, Melvin, do you think I'm lame too?"**_

The mule shakes his head while chewing grass in his mouth. Once-ler sighs and lays back down on the log, still strumming the guitar. Then, gazes at the floating clouds passing by. Singing softly to himself.

_"**Is it my time?**_

_**Give me a sign…**_

_**Is this the end, is it my time?**_

_**Give me a sign, give me a sign.**_

_**Give meee…"**_

He makes a smoothing ending of the strumming acoustic music and ends his line singing, "a sign…"

He sighs deeply again, staring at the clouds. The place was very quiet and peaceful which made him really sleepy. His eyes slowly droop closed. Just as he was about to fall asleep, a hard round object hits his head and becomes fully awake. "Ow!" he cries and sits up straight.

"What the-?" he picks up a tennis ball that gave him a terrible headache. "Who did that?" he shouts as he stands up firmly. Then, suddenly, a black cat jumps out of nowhere and starts attacking him. Once-ler screams and panics as he takes a grip of the cat that tries to scratch his face vigorously.

While the commotion was going on, a young lady wearing a black artist hat and big black shades, appeared behind Melvin, neighing at his poor victim owner. The lady also panicked when she saw her cat attacking some stranger. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down there, tiger." She tries to grab her cat from Once-ler's hands. She starts stroking her pet softly. "There, there. Good girl."

As soon as the cat calmed down in her arms, Once-ler patted his clothes clean, and then glares at the mysterious lady. "What did that thing do that for?" he asks firmly.

"Well, excuse me, her name's Bliss." She says, "Bliss is usually like this when someone has her favorite ball."

"Oh, you mean this ball?" Once-ler shows the tennis ball in his hand. "This ball hit my head!" he shouts. The lady chuckles, "Sorry about that, I must've had thrown it a little too high."

"So high it could give me a brain damage!" Once-ler adds. "Hey, I said I was sorry." She scoffs and chuckles more.

He was speechless and furious when he hears how the lady laughs. "Here, you can have your stupid ball back!" he makes a hard throw, not knowing it hit straight on her forehead. She collapsed backwards and her hat flew off and the shades removed.

Once-ler was shock to see that he actually hit her head. He covers his mouth with his palms, showing guilt for what happened. "Oops! I didn't mean to do that."

As the lady's face was exposed, something magical happened. Once-ler gazes at her as she stands up and swishes her slightly dark pink long, silky hair in slow motion. Her sparkly sapphire eyes twinkled as she looks at him.

Her beauty is playing tricks with him, it is though as if he is under a spell as he stares. Little did he know, the lady punches him on the face that once again, woke him up.

"Jerk!" she says. He rubbed his painful cheek. "Don't you know who I am?" she asks with a very angry face. Once-ler is confused; he does not have a clue of what she says. He slowly shakes his head. "Really? You don't?" she asks again, showing disbelief. "No, I don't! Who are you, anyway?" he yells back. The lady did not answer, but she is somehow relieved. "It doesn't matter." She picks up all of her belongings, including the tennis ball. Then, puts back her shades and covers her hair with the hat.

"C'mon, Bliss." She calls for her cat that was sitting snuggly on Melvin's head. And, walked away until they are out of sight.

He has no idea what that was all about. Once-ler also decides to go back home. So, he picks up his guitar. As soon as he hangs it on Melvin's saddle, he finds a small pink notebook lying just beneath his mule. He believes that the mysterious lady owns it. Out of curiosity, he turns its pages, hoping to find her fullname. Or atleast, her address so he could return the notebook to her.

But there was nothing in it, except drawings. He saw one sketch that attracted his attention. It was a picture of a tree. Although it wasn't colored, he knew exactly what it was. From that sketch, it gave him a brilliant idea that makes him decide to go to that place where this kind of tree grows.

"That's it!" he closes the book and hurried back home with his mule. He runs inside the house to tell his mother about his new plan. "Mom! I've got great news." He proclaims excitedly. His mother seems uninterested, reading a newspaper. Just as he was about speak, she gasps as she reads about the mayor's daughter that has gone missing. "Oh my gosh, Oncie! Look! I didn't know the mayor has a daughter, but look! It says here if anyone finds her can get a reward of three million dollars! CASH!"

"Let me see that!" Uncle Ubbs takes a look, "Wow! She's quite a looker!" he exclaims. "She looks hideous!" his Aunt Grizelda adds. When Once-ler sees the picture, he recognizes her because she was the lady he met in the meadows. Her name states there as, "Tuhlia".

"Hey! I've seen her! We just met in the meadows awhile ago. She was wearing sunglasses and a hat. No wonder she was covering up her identity." He cries. After a moment of silence, the family burst out of laughter. They did not believe a word he just said.

"Oncie, have you been drinking?" his mother asks sarcastically. "What? No. You know that I don't drink." He clarifies. "Even though you have been such a failure lately, doesn't mean you have to make up stories like that to get our attention." She explains.

"But, but, I'm not making this up!" he shouts. He sighs and places his palm on his face. "Whatever. Nevermind…" he mumbles.

"You wanted to tell me something?" his mother asks. "Yeah. Uhm, I'm going to Trufulla Tree Forest." He says, making sure he names the place right as he recalls what was written from the Tuhlia's notebook. "Oh, and what are ya gon'na do there?" his brother Brett asks arrogantly. "Yeah?" his twin Chet huffs.

"I'm going to see what I can find there, to make my newest invention." Once-ler replies with confidence while the rest of his family continues to laugh more. He leaves the room, trying to get over the embarrassment and went upstairs to his bedroom then began packing his things for his travel.

"Oh, they'll be laughing now. But sooner or later, they won't." he says to himself as his heart was filled with determination.

After seeing that lady whose name is Tuhlia, he wonders if there is any connection between her and the Trufulla Tree Forest.

Either way, he knows he has to go there. Because he feels that he could meet his so-called "destiny" at that place. He had this fear of the unknown, but he'll do whatever it takes just to prove his family that he can become successful.

Tuhlia wasn't very far when she heard the acoustic melody playing by an electric guitar. She could not forget how the young man's singing voice sounds like. It took her breath away that she wants to hear from him more.

When the man stopped singing and fell asleep, Tuhlia just left, but then her cat begged her to throw her favorite tennis ball. She threw the ball unintentionally to the young man's direction. As the man cried, "Oww!" she knew she was in trouble, and that was how they met.

For her, it was one of the wonderful things that happened in her life. So, she wants to jot it down in her diary, which is, lost. However, she found an unfamiliar journal in her backpack. She sighs, thinking that she took the wrong book from when she encountered that young man. Like Once-ler, she peeks what's inside his journal, and browses on pages that were filled with mixed formulas and figuring that she could not understand. Judging from his handwriting and how he takes down notes, she thinks that this man is a very deep thinker.

At the back of the journal, states his name as "Once-ler".

"Once-ler, huh?" she reads. Her cat, Bliss, meowed and purred. Under his name was his address, and she knows where it is. So she decides to return the journal to its rightful owner.


	2. Chapter 2 - Truffula Tree Forest

**Chapter 2 – Truffula Tree Forest**

Once-ler is packed and ready. He sits on the wagon driver seat, and Melvin is set for the go. The family gathers to watch him leave. But before that, they have to say farewell in a rudely manner, for it isn't usual for Once-ler to be leaving home for the first time. They weren't excited also, not expecting much what he could find there and invent something that will lead to failure, as always.

"Now, now, Oncie. I don't care if ever you'll be successful. But if your invention fails again, that wouldn't surprise me at all." His mother proclaims and laughs with the rest.

Brett walks towards him and punches his arm, then calls him, "Nerd!"

The loyal Melvin isn't pleased for having his owner mistreated, so he kicks Brett's butt for bullying. Once-ler gives him a praise by patting.

"I won't let you down, Mom! You'll see!" Once-ler exclaims with confidence, then leaves as Melvin starts walking the carriage. He could hear his family's sarcastic laughter fading away from behind. Deep inside, he is hurt for being bullied all the time. However, that isn't going to stop him from fulfilling his dreams.

Back in Once-ler house, Tuhlia arrives by the time he left. She hides behind the bushes near by, and eavesdrops the family's conversation.

"Turfulla Tree Forest, ha! What a boring place to be." The big fat auntie insults. "Well, that's one crazy guy to be going there. I hate that guy, you know. Glad he's gone." The uncle reliefs a sigh. "Mom, can I have his bedroom?" Chet whines.

Tuhlia is astonished to hear that he was heading to the forest that she's been dying to go to.

As the conversation went on, they headed inside the house. She dashes all the way to follow the grassy road that had Once-ler's tracks.

Suddenly, she sees the moving wagon, and hears Once-ler playing with the electric guitar. She did not want to be noticed, instead, she jumps in to the carriage behind. The carriage shakes roughly from her weight. Her cat Bliss follows.

Once-ler feels the wagon moved. He turns behind to check if anything fell on the ground. When nothing seems to be out of the ordinary, he raises his shoulders and turns back front.

"You alright there, Melvin?" he asks the mule, it responds by neighing happily. "Just checking, I thought our things are getting heavier than hours ago." He says as he sits back comfortably.

Inside the wagon, Tuhlia tries to fit her position in the crowded spot she's in. Bliss whines, making noises which made her nervous about getting caught.

"Shh! Keep it down, Bliss. You don't want us to be kicked out, do you?" she whispers while stroking her fur, "If he kicks us out too soon, we will never be able to get to Trufulla Tree Forest."

Bliss looks down and meows in an almost irritated tone. "We'll be there before you even know it." She ensures.

They wait patiently as Once-ler travels along from grassy fields to deserted areas. He sleeps all the way out of boredom while Melvin keeps himself awake and focuses on the road.

Once-ler did not get out from his seat for a long period of time, he just slept his travel away so he may feel that he reaches the destination in a shorter time.

Melvin is getting bored as well. He wasn't aware where he was going, until he walks over a bright green hill. The scent of an unfamiliar sweetness slowly awakens Melvin's senses until he stops on top of that hill, widening up his eyes open as he finally sees something amazing.

He neighs at his owner to awake, but then he was quite lazy to wake up. Melvin stumps his seat. Once-ler then complains, But, as he lazily opens up his eyes, his jaw hang open from wonderment as he realizes that he's finally at the place.

Trufulla Tree Forest.

He gasps of amazement as he floats out of his seat and wanders around. He explores every corner of the forest. He dreams like he was in Paradise.

Then little animals like the brown teddy bears, yellow duck-like birds, gather to see what strange creature like him would be doing in their home.

Because of his jolly personality, they are not frightened of his presence. Even the walking golden fishes hums him a welcome anthem. They dance along as he sings out of his happy vibes.

While Once-ler dances and sings, he goes to his wagon. Then tosses out many sharp, dangerous-looking instruments that falls every direction on the grounds and almost hit the animals.

When he turns, he sees the animals' happy faces melted into vicious facial expression. "Whoa! What happened to the dancing mood?" he asks innocently, shrinking his shoulders when he felt that they were beginning to become aggressive. Their growls scare him.

A small teddy bear jumps at him to attack, but then he shields himself with a pack of marshmallows. The bear aggressively bit the plastic open, then the pack burst. The animals suddenly are at ease when it starts raining of marshmallows, and end up eating them.

He was relieved, knowing they turned back to normal.

Clinging noise was coming from his wagon. When he followed the source of that distracting sound, he turns to see that Tuhlia falls out from her hiding spot and thuds on him to the ground.

He flutters his eyes to get his vision back to focus, then realizes that Tuhlia was on top of him, sitting shyly on his belly. "HI.." she giggles nervously. "You!" he cries.

Tuhlia rolls over as Once-ler tries to get up. "What are you doing in my wagon?" he hollers. "Wait, did you follow me?" he asks.

."As a matter of fact, I didn't want to. But then, I heard you were going to Trufulla Tree Forest. So, yeah, I did." She replies in a tough voice.

"How did you come up with it, anyway?" she asks, wondering how he could know such a place that she's been wanting to go to. He smirks as he takes out her pink notebook from Melvin's saddle bag. Her eyes went wide open and immediately grabs it from his hand. "I was looking for this." She says.

"You left it in the meadows." He explains. Tuhlia smirks back at him and brings out his journal. "No. I thought my notebook was this."

Once-ler gasps and takes his journal, then instantly hides it. "You didn't read anything, did you?" he asks with a raised eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I could barely understand what you wrote in those pages." She says with a joking expression.

"Wait, did you read mine?" she asks back while she blushes of embarrassment.

He scoffs. "Read? There's nothing in there to read. All I see are drawings. Except you named one page 'Trufulla Tree forest' with a sketch of a Trufulla tree." He explains, then smirks when he set his eyes on those trees behind Tuhlia. When she turns her back, she gasps silently.

"Oh my gosh! We're here. We're actually here! Woohoo!" she cries and runs around happily. She freely takes off her hat and shades and just threw them away. Once-ler once again, watches her as she swishes that dashing dark reddish pink hair. Then, he remembers that she is the woman in the newspaper.

"Tuhlia." He calls firmly. Tuhlia stops and looks at him. "Hey, how did you know my name?" she asks, puzzled. "I saw you in the newspaper. You're the mayor's missing daughter." He replies. Suddenly, she felt sad.

"Oh, I get it." She says, "There's a reward that states there like, millions of dollars cash, right?"

"Yeah. Three million, to be exact." He says. "You're going to take me to him, then?" she asks sadly.

"No." he replies. Tuhlia is shock at his response. "No?"

She repeats.

"No. But I want you to leave, and go home." He firmly says and digs his hands in his carriage for tools, making himself busy. Then Tuhlia begs, "Oh please, can I stay here with you? I don't want to go back to that horrible place."

"What are you talking about? Your dad is so worried about you, that's why he posted you in the newspaper." Once-ler said, still busy with his tools. "What? The mayor is not my dad. He's my uncle."

"Uncle?" he repeats and looks at her. "I've always wanted to be here. So... Can I stay? Pretty please? Please. Please. Please." She begs him. He did not say anything. "I'll do anything! Just please let me stay with you."

He grins and raised an eyebrow. "Anything?" he asks in a slow tone. She nods for confirmation. "Okay!" he tosses a heavy hammer to her. "Build up my house. Here's my blueprint for your guide, and some nails to start the construction. And..."

He tosses all the tools she needs while giving her loads of instructions.. She does not know what to do or where to start. "What? Do I look like a carpenter to you? I was expecting something like, cooking something or cleaning something." She complains.

"Cleaning? Cooking? Hmmm. That's not a bad idea, actually. Oh, you'll get to that later." He says sarcastically. "If you really want to stay, why don't you be a good girl and start hammering?" he made an annoying smile and flutters his eyes. Tuhlia glares, and drops all the tools. She picks up the blueprint and a hammer.

"Good." Once-ler says. He takes an axe and a pair of thick gloves. She got curious. "What are you going to do?" she asks. He snobs and heads off to the tree. "None of your business." He huffs.

"Hmp." She huffs back as she is busy hammering, trying to build his house.

Once-ler is busy himself. He examines the looks of the Trufulla tree. He measures up its height, then takes a strand of its strange fur. He looks closely at the fur, thinking that may be it could be a good use. The animals watch as he did his thing, including Bliss. So, Once-ler puts on his gloves then takes his axe, and makes his stance to position himself. His task was to chop off that tree.

Just before he strikes his axe, he sees Bliss blocking his target. She stares at him with those big pupil eyes, and purrs loud enough to hear.

"Don't give me that look. Go somewhere else and lick yourself or something. Go on, shoo!" he says to the cat. She ignores and licks her paws. Once-ler sighs and shakes his head.

"Ookay. Let's just hope you still have your head after I chop off this tree."

Then, there goes the chopping. Bliss runs from fright as he keeps chopping. All the animals dash away, as well. They hide in every bush, because they sense something was going wrong.

Alas! The Tree collapses. Once-ler looks closely at its cotton. He praises himself for knowing he had completed his first step of his incoming new invention. And so, he drags the lying tree back to the base.

All of the animals come out from their hiding spots, and stares sadly at the empty trunk. Such innocent creatures, they did not know what has happened. Whether if the tree was alive, or dead, they could not tell. But, something was telling their instincts that what happened, was not good.

Tuhlia ignores Once-ler when he arrives, she did not even see what he has brought. She just keeps pounding and pounding, not bothering what he was doing as he harvests the furry cottons of the Trufulla tree.

Suddenly, a storm forms above the poor trunk. A massive tornado-like form flows down, and then a lightning strikes the ground where the trunk is. After that, everything came to normal in an instant.

But then, from that lightning; a short orange, furry creature appears. He is bald yet still furry, has a big bushy yellow mustache; he stands on two legs like a human being. He is known as the Lorax.

He anguishes as he sees an empty trunk for the first time. "Who did this?" he cries to the animals. He stares at it again. To give it respect, he places rocks around it as to indicate its proper burial.

The Lorax spots the man plucking the cotton, then he knew well he is responsible for it. With bravery, he walks towards the human and shows himself. Once-ler startles as he appears.

"Are you responsible for this tree?" The Lorax asks.

"What?"

"Did you chop down this tree?" he asks once more.

"Me? No, why would I do that?" Once-ler laughs nervously as he denies the fact that he had chopped it down. The Lorax stares at the axe beside him, and raises an eyebrow.

Once-ler acts, "This axe isn't mine. Oh, dear. Whoever cut that tree down, is very awful." He shakes his head.

"Whoa, what's that over there?" he points out to distract the Lorax.

While the Lorax was looking at a different direction, he drops the axe on the small innocent teddy bear. "He did it. He chopped that tree."

The Lorax looks at him in disbelief, when obviously he was lying.

"Don't you know who I am? I'm The Lorax, the guardian of this forest."

"I speak for the trees." He adds.

Once-ler stands up and observes him. He just keeps staring without saying anything.

"What?" he asks. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. You just don't look tough or something. Like some brave looking and strong guardian." He says.

"Ugh! Did you just see anything extraordinary a while ago? The storm overtook this place and a lightning shuts and, poof! Here I am?"

"Nope." He replies and gets back to work. The Lorax grunts and slaps his own face. "Whatever. I'll do whatever it takes to protect this forest. And that includes preventing you from chopping down any more trees." He declares.

"What? Are you going to do some supernatural powers on me, then?" Once-ler challenges. "No. That's not how it works. Just, please, don't chop anymore."

"Aw, c'mon. I need the trees that I can get for my latest invention. We're talking about business here." Once-ler explains, however, the guardian does not agree.

Tuhlia was just at the other side of the almost complete house of Once-ler. She walks to towards the other side to the wagon.

When she sees a tree lying down beside Once-ler, she is constantly shock as she drops all the tools she was holding.

"What on earth happened here?" she shouts. The two stop arguing after hearing her roar. "Oh, Tuhlia. You're the woman I want to see, come here. I'm going to ask you something."

He leads her to The Lorax. "What's going on?" she kept asking questions until she got startled to see the strange looking orange furry creature. "Whoa! What is that?"

"This is The Lorax, guardian of this forest." He replies. Tuhlia gasps of amazement because she has heard about his legend before. "The lorax? Oh my god! You look so adorable!'

"See? She doesn't even think you're a guardian." He tells the Lorax. "Yes, I do!" she huffs.

"Oh, you do? Why not look closer?" he places his hands on her shoulders. She stands stiff after feeling his touch. "I would if you take your hands off me."

"Whoops.." Once-ler instantly removes his hands, not knowing he was already blushing.

She bents over closely at the Lorax and squeezes his cheeks. "Aren't you the most adorable thing in the world?"

"Would you stop that? I'm the guardian of Trufulla Tree forest! You should be afraid of me." He slaps Tuhlia's hands.

"Ouch!" she cries, and then stands back. And then she tells Once-ler, "Nope. He's not the guardian."

"Hah! See?" he boasts.

"Alright, that's it. You people should leave this place, now!" The Lorax demands with force by detaching the house's nails to collapse it, so that they can leave.

"Hey!" Once-ler whines and pounds back the nails, while Tuhlia, she was just standing, enjoying the view.

"Tuhlia! A little help here!" he calls out, pounding. "Whaaat? I can't hear you over all those noises you're making!" she pretends to be deaf, covering her ears.

The Lorax stopped Once-ler from pounding before he even pounds the teddy bear name "Peep-Squeak."

Once-ler did not realize that the bear was even there.

"You almost hurt the most innocent living creature on earth! You should be ashamed of yourself." The Lorax accuses. "I didn't-" Once-ler was fed up.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Tuhlia shakes her head while having her arms crossed on chest. Once-ler is angry. He stands up and takes the basket of trufulla cotton into the house.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I need." He proclaims and slams the door closed.

"Can't he take a joke?" The Lorax asks. Tuhlia shakes her head again and sighs. "No, I don't think so. He's one serious guy."

Somehow, after arguing with him when they got there, and being pressured by the Lorax, she feels sorry for Once-ler. So she decides to check up on him.

As she knocks on the door, he opens it, having a big frown. "You okay?" she asks. He sighs, he did not reply right away. "What do you want?" murmurs Once-ler.

"Oh, nothing. Just checking to see if you're okay." She smiles and nervously chuckles. "I'm fine." He grunts.

"May I at least... come in so we could have a little chat?" she asks politely. It couldn't be helped, it would have been rude if a man like him rejects her visit. He sighs again and takes a few steps back so she could pass. And so, she steps inside, leaving The Lorax behind who was just watching.

She takes a seat near by the window. As for Once-ler, he was busy sewing something.

Silence takes over the atmosphere, there is nothing he can say. To start off a topic, she introduces herself.

"Ahem! My name's Tuhlia." She says. "I know." Once-ler murmurs. "Oh, yeah. Right! You know. Uhmm.. What's your name?" she asks.

"Once-ler."

"Oh, right! Yeah, Once-ler! Yeah. I saw your name on your journal."

He did not say anything.

"So, what are you making out of that Trufulla fur?"

"Hmmm.. you'll see." He replies.

"Oh, I can't wait!" she says excitedly.

She sees the electric guitar, which reminds her about how he played back then in the meadows.

"You have a guitar, right? Wow. You must be really good at it. Uhm...I heard you playing in the meadows.."

"Really?" he is surprised. "Yeah. Your voice.. It's really awesome, and uhm...breathtaking," she compliments.

Once-ler is delighted to hear that. He feels flattered that no one has ever said those nice things to him before.

"Gee..thanks." he smiles. She smiles back to think that she got him out of the gloom.

"By the way," he says, "Thanks for building up this house tent for me." He scans his surroundings and made a bigger smile. "You did a pretty good job on my things' arrangement, too. Not bad." He compliments back, and it has made Tuhlia blush.

"You think so? Well, thank you." She says.

"Tuhlia? Why did you run away from home?" Once-ler asks whch Tuhlia could not answer or how to explain. She sighs and replies, "It's complicated."

"Your uncle's a mayor,"

"A mayor?" The Lorax overhears their conversation.

"He'll come around looking for you."

The Lorax suddenly has flash back, although it was vague. He tries to remember something about a little girl before and the mayor that was once had a friend.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lorax

**Chapter 3 - The Lorax**

Tuhlia cannot tell the reason why she ran away from home. For her, it was too personal for Once-ler to be aware about. Perhaps, like what she said, it is a little too complicated to open up with.

She is puzzled as to why Once-ler is uninterested of the intriguing reward to take her back. But for some reason, she feels safe to be around him.

The conversation has stopped when The Lorax suddenly interrupts and intrudes their privacy.

"Once-ler! If you won't leave Trufulla Tree Forest," The Lorax proclaims as he stands on the window frame, "I will summon all the forces of nature and let you face the consequences." he wriggles his fingers as if casting a spell on the busy Once-ler, who doesn't seem to mind on whatever he mutters.

He hears the Lorax, but gives him the silent treatment. How would something so small and furry like him could unleash his powers when he can't even lift a finger, he thought.

Once-ler cannot take him seriously, because the guardian he claims to be seems powerless.

Tuhlia, standing by the window, lies her chin on her rested arm and stares at the Lorax's fluffiness. He takes a glance at her steady eyes, then gets irritated of that feeling he could not describe.

"What are you looking at?" he asks. "At your mustache." she replies. He consciously strokes his mustache, searching that may be she saw a dirt. "What's wrong with my mustache?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that you look quite familiar." she looks closer.

"That's because I do know you. And, surely, you know me too." he says. Tuhlia was speechless of his bewildered words, she grins and raises an eyebrow.

"Good! You're talking to each other now. That will keep you from bugging me." Once-ler exclaims.

"Hey, I'm not through with you!" the guardian shouts and points. Then he faces Tuhlia, "As for you, young lady,"

She listens as he speaks, "You mentioned earlier that you ran away from home, and that your uncle is a mayor, right?"

"Hey! Were you listening to our conversation?" she yells. He nods and says, "Loud and clear."

"Allow me to get to the point," he explains. In an instant, without even having second thoughts of saying it, he tells Tuhlia the unbelievable news that...

"I'm your father." he firmly says.

A moment of silence. Tuhlia's stare goes blank, and dumbfounded. There was nothing for her to say. Suddenly, she just burst out of laughter. Her laughter is so loud, it distracted Once-ler, but still tries to focus on his task. He could hear them talking, but isn't exactly listening.

The Lorax then tries to explain more, to convince Tuhlia that what he's telling her is the truth.

"I've been watching over you ever since your Uncle Steve took you away." he says. Then slowly, her laughter fades away as he mentions the mayor's name.

"How do you know my uncle's name?" she asks.

The Lorax explains further.

Long ago, The Lorax wasn't any guardian. He was just like anybody else, a human being.

He used to live in a cottage somewhere deep in the Trufulla Tree forest, along with his pregnant wife. He lived as a farmer, yet he mostly cared for the trees. Though they had a life of the poor, they were happily contented and prospered by nature.

He had a friend named Steve, who was rich and noble. They've been very close despite their differences.

Steve encouraged him to work for him in politics. But, the farmer, so humble and timid, he chose to live as he was. No force was done, for his mayor friend highly respected him in all ways.

He and his wife loved the forest. They took care of the trees as if they were their own.

Sadness bestowed upon when his wife died when given birth to Tuhlia in Trufulla town's clinic. And the farmer, was sick as well from an unknown cause.

The farmer had nothing more to dear than his newborn daughter. Tuhlia was precious, she meant the world to the farmer. But he was more ill than before as she grew, and that, he feared he could not hold on to his life any longer.

By the time Tuhlia reached 2yrs, he seeked help from the mayor. He was far too ill to carry out his duty as a father. So, he asked his old friend, if he can take the responsibility to take care of his beloved daughter.

The mayor accepted.

One night, he lied tiredly in bed. He knew his time has come. The mayor stayed in the cottage to keep him company. Before his last breath, he gave his old friend the last dying words for Tuhlia,

"When my daughter grows up, I need you to tell her not to come to this forest." he says. The mayor, all so confused, asked him why.

"My daughter, will be growing up in your political environment. She will be bored in your home if you become overly protective. At the same time, she will be lazy to explore the world if you encourage that behavior... Unless.."

He faced his daughter, who was sleeping peacefully in her crib by his bed. "Unless, if you tell NOT to come to this forest, curiosity will lead her, and she will have the strong urge and determination to come.."

For some reason, the mayor began to understand.

"Dear friend, are you saying that so she can find out about you?" he asks.

The farmer could no longer reply, instead, he slowly made a faint smile. After a while, he died.

After the wasted seconds of explanation, Tuhlia couldn't help but laugh out loud.

She still cannot believe that her father became the guardian of the forest. Something like that is highly impossible, she believes.

The Lorax is disappointed. He sighs and gives himself one more try to convince Tuhlia.

"I know your deepest secret that no one knows about, even your Uncle Steve is uncertain of!" he exclaims.

"Ooh reeeaally?" she places her hands on her hips and smirks. He nods, then tells her to come closer so he could whisper it in her ear.

Whatever that secret was, it was yet daunt for her that nobody else but The Lorax, knows of her deepest an shameful secret.

It all makes sense to her now. She silently gasps in shock, then stands very still and looks blankly straight at nothing. Then, she points at the Lorax,

"My father is a fluffy dwarf...?"

She whimpers. And suddenly... she faints.

Once-ler turns his back as soon as he hears a big thud. First his facial expression crumples, then turns shock to find Tuhlia unconscious on the floor.

He strolls then bents over to her, trying to get her back into her senses. Timorous he is to attempt any touchable contact because he fears he might be punched on the face again. So he shouts out her name in the ear, instead. But, she was unresponsive. No matter how loud he gets, it was no use to regain her consciousness.

Once-ler stands up and glares at the Lorax.

"What did you do?" he roars.

The Lorax says nothing but raises his shoulders with a smile, then he points.

"Listen, you! You better leave or else I'll make further damages!" he comands.

Once-ler rolls his eyes and sighs, "No." he firmly barks.

"I'm kinda busy, so, I'm not going anywhere until I find something good out of my messed up life!" he exclaims.

The Lorax barks back, "I cannot allow you to-" then Once-ler interrupts, "Not another word, little guardie. Now, shoo!"

He shoos him away until The Lorax trips over the window, and then falls to the ground. He slides the curtains close to avoid any more disturbances.

Anger rushes through the Lorax's veins, thinking that the human isn't taking him seriously than expected. "Did he just call me 'little guardie'?" he asks Melvin the mule. It gestures itself as a respond to his question as if saying, "I don't know".

It cannot be helped, The Lorax decides to take them out by force, though it may take some time to organize a plan. He may leave them alone, for now. But soon, as the guardian will figure out how to get rid of them, he will initiate awaiting forces of nature.

Once-ler is anxious. He does not know how to recover Tuhlia, who is still out of cold.

CPR may be a good idea, yet again he is frightened of how the woman may react.

He takes a look at his bare hands, then slowly glances at the unconscious Tuhlia. There is no bad intention in Once-ler's thoughts, all he needs to do is to wake her up.

He places both palms on the floor, leaving her head in between them. Tension triggers him to sweat intensively as he slowly bends his head over hers.

As he moves his head closer, and closer to her, crowded thoughts dangle in his preoccupying mind that having that one single act, is to do mouth to mouth with her.

No, he is doing it for the sake of CPR. That is, to give her oxygen. He believes that's the way it should be-It isn't going to be some inappropriate action, such as kissing.

Though, why not, he thinks. She has those pinkish, kissable lips. Her complexion seems so fair and radiant in the sunlight. Again, he was looking at those lips, they look naturally soft and her mouth is slightly open. He wonders if they feel like marshmallows if he...kisses her.

He closes his eyes shut as his lips was almost lying on to hers.

Tuhlia begins to flutter her eyes open. As her blurry vision recovers, she sees Once-ler closed-up face.

This makes her scream, then instantly face-palms him.

"Reflex!" she cries.

Once-ler moves back.

"I didn't kiss you!" he blurts out, rubbing his nose.

"I hope you didn't! What were you trying do?" she yells.

"You were unconscious, so I thought I'd give you CPR." he explains.

"Yeah, right." she gets up and scans the place. Then she remembers about The Lorax, and becomes uneasy.

"Where's the ghost?" she asks, looking around timidly.

"What ghost?"

"The Lorax. He said he's my father."

Once-ler chuckles and shakes his head. "Oh, now you're starting to believe that fraud?" he scoffs.

"He's not a fraud, Once-ler. He knows my childhood secret! The only secret that nobody else knows about, and he's the only one who knows it! When in fact, I didn't tell him!"

He gives her a disbelief expression. "I have no time for this. It's good that you're okay, so go ahead and believe whatever you want to. I'm going back to work."

He heads back to his working table and continues sewing.

Tuhlia crossed her arms. "Hmp! Fine, whatever." she walks towards the entrance.

"Where are you going? It's getting dark out there." Once-ler asks when he sensed her by the door.

"I'm just going to get some fresh air." she says. He just nods while he sews. "Alright. But don't be long."

"Hmp... Like you care." she grumbles as she steps outside.

Actually, he does care. For a man, he couldn't let a lady stay out in the dark for too long. And he could be responsible for her loss if what ever happens to her.

Tuhlia stumps her feet as she takes herself for a walk. She is angry for no reason, or, perhaps there is some feeling inside that she cannot quite understand.

In a moment, there are additional mixed emotions going on, and there could be many reasons behind them. It could be about the Lorax, or Once-ler. Or maybe, about herself.

Back in Once-ler's house tent. It is almost night time, and so he changes to his pajamas.

His latest invention was done; he cuts the red thread and hangs the cotton that he now calls it-

"Now that's what I call a thneed. I did a very good job, so I say myself." he claims.

Its appearance was odd, yet unique. In some ways, it looks like a sweater. Or, leggings. Or a scarf.

Its texture is as soft as cotton. As the word "soft" encounters in his thoughts, he remembers Tuhlia.

She was gone for almost 2hrs, and has not arrived yet. He wanted to go out and search for her, but then he is already in his pajamas. Instead, he waits inside until she comes back.

Every second, his eyelids begin to droop heavily. Once-ler tells himself to stay awake. Looking at the big comfy bed, he could not resist but drops himself flat onto the matress.

And then, he falls deep asleep on his pillow. He was very tired from all that sewing.


	4. Chapter 4 - Forces of Nature

Chapter 4 - Forces of Nature

The forest rests under the starry raven sky; crickets sings to the night as time flies by. The moon shines bright so it isn't merely dark.

It is pass bedtime, and every living creature ends their routine by having a goodnight's sleep.

Well, almost everyone..

An unfinished business needs to be done.

Above a Truffula tree just two feet away from the house tent, lies The Lorax and Pipsqeak the little brown bear.

He spies on Once-ler from afar as he could see him through the window, to double sure he is indeed in his slumber.

The coast is clear, he lands down safely on the ground. Pipsqeak follows along with other citters, tip-toeing towards the house which was according to plan.

It is unfortunate that Once-ler did not lock his door, so the bears sneak freely inside.

They carry out his bed quietly and then slides through the big window, the only way that the bed can pass.

Melvin spots the commotion, almost alerts his owner until The Lorax creates a divertion by feeding him an apple.

Not aware that Bliss is there too, the cat wakes up by her sensitive hearing. She looks for Tuhlia, but could not be found in the area.

As the bed was finally out of the house, they stealthily dash to the river. Once-ler, snoring in his sleep, is completely unaware that he is about to sail away in the river.

The Lorax cheers for mission accomplished, he does not expect that it was going to be that easy. He thanks to all for their help, chuckling as he watches the foolish Once-ler floating away.

On the contrary, Pipsqeak pops out in the quilt and waves at them-The Lorax goes frustrated.

"Oh no.. Can he swim?" he asks the other bear, which shook its head as a negative response.

"Hold on, Pipsqeak! We're coming for you!" he calls, yet Pipsqeak was enjoying the ride.

Tuhlia returns with refreshing spirit, not worrying how Once-ler would be concern of her absense.

Suddenly Bliss pounces at her, patting her legs with the paws, meowing nervously as if warning about something.

"What is it, Bliss? Something wrong?"

She peeks at Once-ler's window.

She goes panicking as she figures that he's gone missing.

"He's gone!" she gasps, "Once-ler? Where are you?"

She continues to panic, searching for him in every corner of the house. It appears odd that even the bed is suspiciously not there.

Melvin whimpers, jerking his head as he points at a direction where the river is. Bliss stands by the ground side of the river, waiting and calling for Tuhlia.

She then understood the animals' gestures, she has this feeling that Once-ler must have gone there. And so she follows as the cat takes the lead.

The Lorax and the others chase the sailing bed. Golden fishes even try to catch and seize it, but it was the quilt they clutch, and it sails farther.

Before Once-ler reaches to the dangerous rocky slide, They group together to climb up one tree and bend it over in order to reach out for Pipsqeak.

The bed was moving closer, and faster, Lorax reaches out his furry hand for the little one.

"That's it, come to papa, Pip."

But then, the little one is distracted by an apple and grabs it instead. It was bad, the bed speeds in a fast rate.

The current causing in the river is getting stronger.

Once-ler wakes up when the bed flips over back.

"Where am I?"

He is soaked and wet, and is puzzled as to how he got to be in the water.

He panicks as the bed falls to the rushing waves with rocks. Petrified he is, he screams for his life when bumbing to every obstacle.

The Lorax continues to follow them, hoping that they get safe. A thought comes into his mind that the plan is obviously busted.

Once-ler calms down by the time they reach another soothing layer of the river. He hugs Pipsqeak for comfort, that he thought a while ago was going to be his end.

Unfortunately, things is getting worse.

He looks ahead and he sees an incoming waterfall. He feels distressed, and cries for help.

Tuhlia gets there in time, but a little too late as the bed was almost drifting to the tip of the waterfall. Once-ler sees her, and calls out.

"Tuhlia! Help!"

"Hold on, Once-ler!" she tries to look for a way to rescue, pacing back and forth, but couldn't think of anything from the tension rising in her body as Once-ler sails closer to the tip.

"I can't hold on much longer!"

He yells as he strives to stream backwards with his pillow, yet it was useless because the current is pushing him back.

"Help is on the way!"

Exclaims the Lorax on a high cliff, pushing a big rock. The heavy rock rolls down the hill and falls on to the edge of the bed, making it flip and Once-ler flew high up with Pipsqeak.

Tuhlia's helpless on what to do for it was happening so fast as Once-ler is in mid air heading towards her. Without thinking, she tries to catch him.

In such a hard fall, Once-ler thuds on her and hits the ground.

Pipsqeak is safe and sound, he hops off Once-ler's arms, snickering with the critters.

Tuhlia and Once-ler are dumbfounded by the threatening, thrilling incident. The collide was so painful, they can hardly move a muscle.

"Ow..." Tuhlia grunts, still motionless by Once-ler's weight. She did not expect he could be that heavy, judging the looks that he appears scrawny.

Once-ler paints a wide smile, realizing that he made it on the land alive.

"You saved my life!" he guffaws, still lying on her body.

"Ergghh..."

"Uh..Tuhlia?" he hears her groan. When he turns his head and sees her grimaced, he immediately gets up and apologizes.

She weakly sits up and pants for air.

When The Lorax steps in to the party, Once-ler gives him a warm, joyous embrace. He was crazily happy.

"I thought I was going to be a goner! But, you saved me and I wanna thank you for that!"

He says while still giving him a tight hug. Then, he suddenly thought of something.

"Wait," he breaks off the hug and looks straight at him.

"..how did I end up on the river?"

Lorax shrinks himself, trying to gulp the awful guilt burning up from within. "Well...about that..."

Once-ler waits his response with a happy face.

"We...c-carried y-yyour...bed...while you were sleeping."

he makes it sound like asking a question.

Hearing that truth, Once-ler's expression turns to scowl and drops Lorax.

"We tried to get you but you just kept slipping away."

Lorax explains, yet Once-ler neglects.

"Don't you understand? This is our home. I can't afford to let you ruin the forest, because we need these trees."

Although he is speechless, he feels sympathy among the animals that were staring at him with those pityful eyes.

"We ask you now, can you please stop cutting down our trees?"

Pip-squeak gives him an innocent look and grasps his pants.

Then he looks at Tuhlia, making an eye-to-eye contact with him, then passes him a nod hoping he will say yes.

It would break everyone's heart if he declines, especially hers since Truffula Tree Forest is the dream place she wants to be.

Decisions. Decisions.

How about my newest invention, he thinks. Maybe it's about time he needs to look for another material, for another experiment. Poor Once-ler, he finds it difficult to make up his mind.

He takes his attention away from ambition issues, and then swallows up his pride. He sighs as he finally makes a decision.

"From now on," he kneels down to them, "I shall never, ever chop down any more trees."

He swears to everyone by raising his right hand and placing his left hand on the chest, and proclaims, "I promise."

They all rejoice.

Tuhlia keeps quiet, smiling cutely as her heart melts for his soft side and sincerity.

He's not such a bad guy after all, she thinks.

He smiles back at her, knowing that she is pleased of his decision.

"Alright, then. But I'm still going to keep my eye on you." Lorax tells him.

"Sure, sure. You can watch me all you want. I'm not going to do any threat."

he stands up and realizes he's still soaked.

Back to the house tent, it is just the both of them alone, Once-ler comes out from the comfort room and is changed to his new pajamas.

He is surprised to see a ready mat on the floor with two pillows and a blanket. Tuhlia placed it there.

"These are from my room back in my uncle's house."

She takes a spare blanket and walks quietly towards the door.

"Hold on," he stops her, "Where are you going?"

"Just outside. I didn't bring an extra mat for myself, so probably I should sleep somewhere else."

How thoughtful she is, he feels embarrassed for her offer.

"I can't let you sleep out there in the cold while I'm right here feeling all cozy." he says, chuckling shyly.

"I'll get my bed back tomorrow. So, why not we share this for just one night?" he asks corteously, "That is, if you don't mind."

Sleeping together in one single mat?-feels awkward for the both of them. Though Tuhlia accepts his offer.

"Nope. I don't mind. But don't do anything stupid." she glares.

"I won't." he says, and forces a smile.

She stays. They both lie down on the flat mat and cover themselves with shared blanket.

It feels really awkward that they even face at opposite sides. They barely move a muscle as they feel a tickling feeling towards each other.

Once-ler suddenly feels his heart pounding. His body felt stiff, wishing that he doesn't hug her or anything STUPID while he sleeps or else she gets the wrong impression.

"Goodnight." Tuhlia says.

His heart raises as he hears her voice, then he smiles.

"Goodnight." and he slowly closes his eyes.

He was exhausted, yet his day and even night, are completed by her company.

In that moment, before he falls in to a deep sleep,

he wonders if he could do something special for her...


End file.
